Te guste o no
by Lady Orochi
Summary: AU Insertsongfic ?  No hay mas vuelta de hoja, aqui empieza una historia te guste o no, soy el mismo que hizo dios para hacerte feliz ...


Aquí estoy de vuelta con otro fic! Mientras preparo la continuación de _Bartender _me puse a revisar lo que tenía a medias y por lo menos pude terminar este, que ya llevaba bastante tiempo estancado. Me quedo más largo de lo que imaginaba al principio, parece que comienzo a soltarme un poco más al escribir, aunque siento que a veces caigo en la redundancia .-. Si a ustedes también les parece eso, agradecería que me lo hicieran saber en sus comentarios! n_n

**Disclaimer: **El cielo es azul, las rosas son rojas. Hetalia es de Hidekaz, pero Arthur es mío! xD Tenemos a un personaje invitado de otra serie haciendo una aparición especial Descubran de quien se trata kukuku

La canción incluida en este fic es _Te guste o no _de Ricardo Arjona. Extraño los buenos tiempos de Arjona, cuando era un cantante de verdad y no un producto más del consumismo u.u No llamare a esto un songfic porque la historia no está precisamente estructurada alrededor de la canción, más bien la canción en vez de "ambientar" forma parte de la trama, contando una parte de la misma por si sola (En serio, la canción solita ya es un fic UkUs! . ) Salió algo raro, pero denme la oportunidad y lean!

**Advertencias: **Intento de humor? Ninguna otra en esta ocasión. Mas notas al final

* * *

><p>El supervisor de área tuvo que mandarles una de sus famosas "si las miradas mataran" para que esos dos bajaran el volumen de su "charla".<p>

No era de los que prohibía a los empleados conversar en horas de trabajo, pero una cosa era eso y otra querer arrojarle el monitor de la computadora a tu compañero de cubículo mientras éste procuraba no morir ahogado por la risa.

-Señor Kirkland, señor Bonnefy, continúen con su trabajo por favor – fue lo único que dijo al pasar al lado suyo, ajustándose los lentes con los dedos índice y medio, a lo institutriz.

El "Sr Kirkland", Arthur Kirkland se inclinó sobre su computadora mientras mascullaba con rabia contenida, mientras que el "Sr Bonnefy," Francis Bonnefy se ocultaba tras ese afeminado pañuelo que siempre cargaba en el bolsillo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Decidió alejarse de ese par de locos, tenía mucho papeleo por arreglar y no recibiría paga extra por tolerarles. Suspiró. Debería de cambiar de trabajo pronto…

-Vas a callarte de una buena vez o tendré que arrojarte por la ventana?- Dijo Arthur una vez que su supervisor estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlos. Un sonrojo notable podía apreciarse en sus mejillas.

-Pfff, es que simplemente no puedo creerlo! Tú, Arthur Kirkland, el inglés más cínico y amargado que existe, que se proclamaba de todos y de ninguno, enemigo jurado de la cursilería y los clichés románticos, viene a mí a pedir consejos, consejos de amor! Jajajaja este día es épico, si pudiera tomaría una foto de tu rostro para recordar este momento por siempre! - Y volvió a reír cubriéndose la cara con el pañuelo-

Arthur estaba terriblemente arrepentido de haber abierto la boca, pero es que en verdad necesitaba un consejo, nunca antes en su vida se había encontrado en esta situación. Evidentemente a sus 23 años tenía experiencia más que suficiente en temas amorosos, nunca se le dificultó acercarse a la persona que le gustara –mujer u hombre- aunque tampoco había experimentado algo más allá de la atracción sexual ni consideraba siquiera la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera algún día; entonces que podía ser eso que inquietaba tanto a nuestro irascible y apuesto británico? Pues todo comenzó con un encuentro que había tenido lugar hace ya un par de meses atrás…

Era domingo y aun así había tenido que ir a trabajar. Estúpido Spears y su obsesión por el trabajo, no era nada que no hubiera podido esperar hasta el lunes! Ese hombre era un maniático explotador, pero no podía contradecir a su supervisor así que no le quedó más remedio que obedecer. Como no fueron más que un par de horas las que estuvo ocupado y aún era temprano, decidió pasarse por una librería de segunda mano que estaba desviándose unas cuantas calles de la parada de autobús, aprovechando que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

Maldijo la hora en la que decidió salirse de su camino, porque fue así como todo empezó.

_¿Qué hora tienes? Pregunte para entablar conversación_

_"Son cuarto para las dos" y cuando escuche su voz_

_Asegure que existe Dios_

No le había puesto atención, le contestó mecánicamente y sin detenerse, ni siquiera se dio cuenta sino hasta después de un rato que le venía siguiendo, porque pudo sentir su mirada clavándosele en la espalda.

_"Pantorrillas de marfil" grito en la esquina un albañil_

_Yo voltee para hacer frente al atrevido constructor_

_Aunque admire su observación __**(N1)**_

Eso no podía estar pasándole a él. Ok sabía que era guapo, fascinante, atractivo, irresistible, que su cabello rubio, sus brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, sus "curiosas cejas" y un sinfín de etcéteras siempre llamaban la atención de más de uno, pero no podía andar tranquilamente por la calle sin ser acosado tan descaradamente y encima por un hombre?

_¿Te ayudo con los libros? y a quemarropa dijiste "__**NO**__"_

_¿Puedo acompañarte? Y sin voltear otra vez "no, no, no, no"_

Eso comenzaba a ser serio, el sujeto seguía atrás de él e insistía en hablarle. El camino a la parada de autobús nunca antes le había parecido tan largo. Apretó el paso pero aun así ese hombre le seguía el ritmo, si hasta parecía que se divertía el muy bastardo!

_Y ante la ausencia de un buen comentario_

_Te dije que me gustabas para "nuera" __**(N2) **__de mama_

De acuerdo, esto ya iba más allá de un simple coqueteo de broma, debía hacerle entender "por las buenas" –porque era un caballero ante todo y no iba a armar un escándalo en la calle- que su actitud estaba molestándolo. Se detuvo de repente haciendo que su perseguidor chocara con su espalda y se giró para encararlo clavando su furibunda mirada en él, observándolo detenidamente. Era un chico joven, solo un poco más alto que Arthur, rubio también y con un par de brillantes ojos azules que se agrandaron en sorpresa al ver que al fin le miraba, incluso sus mejillas se colorearon un poco haciéndole ver realmente ador… NO, NO, NO, en que cosas estás pensando Kirkland? Patéale el trasero a este acosador y sigue tu camino! Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, el chico se le adelanto:

_No hay más vuelta de hoja aquí empieza una historia_

_Te guste o no. Tierna mariposa_

_Soy el mismo que hizo Dios para hacer feliz._

-…-

_Ahí volteaste y me dijiste "tú estás loco, lárgate"_

…acompañando sus palabras con una linda patada en la espinilla –llevaba las manos ocupadas con los libros- el chico se arrodillo por el dolor sosteniéndose la pierna y Arthur aprovecho para continuar su camino. No sin antes echarle una última mirada por encima del hombro - Que desperdicio, teniendo una cara tan linda y tan poco cerebro-pensó-

_Siete cuadras te seguí hasta que abordaste el autobús_

_El semáforo en la esquina fue el perfecto celestino_

_Con el rojo de su luz. _

-Por fin! Pensaba que nunca iba a llegar a la p*ta parada- murmuraba molesto. El chico – medio cojeando aun- había apretado el paso para alcanzarle, pero el ya había logrado subirse al autobús que se puso en marcha inmediatamente. Arthur ya empezaba a respirar tranquilo cuando oh maldita maldición del demonio, fue detenido por el cambio de color del semáforo justamente en la esquina. Se palmeó la frente. Debería bajarse? Ya estaba cansado de correr! Decidió resignarse.

_Subí por la puerta trasera_

_Y dije Hola otra vez! Tú me sonreíste_

_Y el flechazo hirió esta vez. _

Se hundió en el asiento y suspiro cuando el chico se sentó a su lado, jadeando por la persecución. Su rostro aun rojo y dedicándole una enorme sonrisa – Por fin te atrape!-

_Y ante la ausencia de un buen comentario _

_te dije que me gustabas para cuñado_

_De mi hermano __**(N2)**_

-Como parece que eres alguien de poca inteligencia y nulo sentido común, déjame decirte que esa no es la forma de abordar a alguien en la calle. Algún día te ganaras algo más que solo una patada en la espinilla, agradece que tuviera las manos ocupadas _git-_

-Jajaja- rio ruidosamente el chico- eso me lo han dicho un par de veces ya. Siento haberte incomodado de esta manera, déjame hacerlo apropiadamente esta vez: Hola, me llamo Alfred F Jones y me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de tratarte más porque en serio, creo que me enamore de ti a primera vista…

Así fue como sucedió. El muy sinvergüenza amenazó con bajarse del autobús junto con él y seguirlo hasta su casa si no le daba por lo menos su número de teléfono y la promesa de que se volverían a ver.

Arthur tuvo que admitir que si bien el tipo estaba completamente loco, no era un loco peligroso así que aunque a regañadientes aceptó. Ya se encargaría de enseñarle que no puede solo ir y decir de buenas a primeras que está enamorado de alguien a quien solo ha visto una vez a mitad de la calle. Quería ver que tan fuerte era su "amor a primera vista" Oh si, ese chico imprudente iba a conocer lo peor de Arthur Kirkland y no es que el disfrutara particularmente de destrozar corazones, pero siempre había sido quien tomaba la iniciativa en sus relaciones y el encontrarse en la posición de "ser el conquistado" lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo, la verdad.

Se vieron un par de veces y Arthur puso todo de su parte para alejar al chico, sin resultados. Haciendo comentarios ácidos sobre su forma de hablar, su comida y su amado beisbol. Invitaba a Francis a ir con ellos (lo cual significaba un castigo para el también) y ambos se unían criticando su manera de reír, el cómo se vestía y su absurdo entusiasmo en todo lo que hacía. Pero Alfred era tan condenadamente idiota que no entendía las señales, le seguía el juego, le devolvía los insultos, lo exasperaba hasta llegar a la locura; para luego aprovechar los descuidos de Arthur y tomar su mano, besar fugazmente su mejilla o soplar suavemente en su oído provocándole escalofríos para luego tirarle una sarta de insultos. Y Francis se mordía los labios para no estallar en carcajadas poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro a modo de consuelo al ver la cara avergonzada de su odiado amigo.

Pero en alguna parte del camino Arthur tuvo que aceptar que en realidad no estaba fingiendo, este era el mismo, alguien a quien le gusta cuestionar al mundo, decir malas palabras y hacer señas obscenas, pararse a cantar a gritos al karaoke y beber hasta perder la conciencia. Que ese chico de mirada risueña y sonrisa boba le permitía liberar sin tapujos una parte de sí mismo que se encontraba reprimiendo hace tanto.

Que realmente estaba feliz de pensar que había alguien que lo aceptaba como era y no le recriminaba el no comportarse como el caballero que debía ser. Pero cuando Alfred quería llevar las muestras de cariño un poco más allá de la amistosa cordialidad era fríamente rechazado; pero nunca reclamó, decía que sin importar cuanto tiempo le llevase, el nunca abandonaba lo que se había propuesto obtener. Sin embargo Arthur, que era demasiado orgulloso para admitir lo mucho que disfrutaba ahora de su compañía, se negaba a ceder.

Egoístamente pensó que podía seguir así por siempre hasta ese día, cuando casualmente escucho una conversación entre el chico y Francis.

-Suficiente, estoy realmente harto! - Esa era la voz de Alfred, se escuchaba inusualmente molesto- Llevo ya tiempo intentando lo humanamente posible para convencerlo de que me acepte pero ese sujeto es un necio que goza poniendo a prueba la paciencia de los demás y la mía ya se agotó!

Se encontraban en el vestíbulo del edificio, ya casi era hora de salida y como de costumbre Alfred había ido a buscar a Arthur para invitarle a pasear. Aunque sabía que era incorrecto, decidió ocultarse tras uno de los pilares a escuchar un poco más porque realmente le extraño el tono irritado de Alfred, muy raras veces lo había escuchado hablar así.

Francis se encontraba recargado en la pared frente al chico y examinaba distraídamente sus uñas.

-Yo te lo advertí, te dije que este hombre es alguien especial y que mientras más atenciones le des, más querrá, le gusta hacerse el difícil-

Alfred se cruzó de brazos, frustrado.

-Pero es que simplemente no entiendo que es lo que encuentra mal en mí, pase todas sus pruebas, fui amable y educado a pesar de que no es nada fácil aguantar a alguien con su carácter-

Para esto, Arthur se encontraba con las manos sudándole y el corazón le latía con fuerza, acaso… acaso estaban hablando de él?

-Pues yo te aconsejaría que mejor te rindas y lo dejes por la paz, a la fuerza no vas a obtener nada de él-

Alfred gruño- No me gusta abandonar las cosas que me he propuesto conseguir, esto se ha vuelto una cuestión de orgullo!- dijo levantando el puño al cielo.

Francis rodo los ojos, este niño era un dramático de primera.

-Claro, para que una vez que lo logres te fastidies inmediatamente y acabes botándolo de todas maneras-

-Oye!- le reclamó Alfred – Se supone que tú me apoyarías-

-Y lo hago chico, lo hago. Pero no sabes lo que es tratar con ese tipo a diario, por mucho ímpetu que tengas, acabara con tus nervios. Créeme, llevo tiempo trabajando con él y se lo que te digo-

El rubio más joven dio unas cuantas vueltas en su lugar, refunfuñando. Luego se detuvo con aire pensativo y acabo desordenándose el cabello con ambas manos, visiblemente molesto.

-Considerare lo que dices, por hoy dile a Arthur que me disculpe, realmente no estoy de humor y no quiero portarme mal con él- dijo Alfred haciendo un gesto de despedida al retirarse.

-Claro, no hay problema- le despidió a su vez Francis.

Ahí estaba. Eso que secretamente tanto había temido, Alfred por fin se había hartado de su actitud y pensaba abandonar. Él se alejaría, probablemente no lo vería mas. Un inusual temblor se apodero de sus manos y ese sentimiento que lo inquietaba desde hace tiempo se hincho de pronto presionando su pecho de manera insoportable.

Por eso es que se había atrevido a pedirle consejo a la rana estúpida, pero el muy infeliz solo se había soltado a reír sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse y encima lo sabía todo! Estaba muy molesto, pero más que nada confundido, no sabía qué hacer teniendo esa sensación aplastante y a su orgullo librando una terrible batalla dentro de su pecho. Tan desesperado estaba que se dirigió a donde estaba Francis sin notarlo apenas.

-Ey viejo gruñón, tu chico acaba de irse. Dijo que lo disculparas, pero hoy no estaba de humor para ver esa cara sosa tuya- dijo el ojiazul con burla, esperando una reacción del inglés que no llegó, es más, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar – Oye que pasa?-

-Tú lo sabias…- comenzó en voz baja el británico, con la mirada oculta tras su cabello.

-Perdón?-

-Tu sabias que yo… a Alfred en verdad empezaba a… sabias que él estaba cansándose de mí y aun así no te dignaste a decirme! Maldito, realmente pensé que eras mi amigo!- le grito Arthur sin importarle el lugar en que se encontraban. Afortunadamente no había gente alrededor.

Francis parpadeo confundido -_Mon a mi,_ de verdad que no tengo idea de que estas hablando-

-No finjas! Acabo de escucharlo decir que estaba cansado de mi y tú le aconsejaste que lo dejara ya!

Francis hizo un gesto raro al escuchar esto, se giró para darle la espalda carraspeando un poco, cubriéndose la boca con su afeminado pañuelo, parecía estar atragantándose. Por fin se tranquilizó y volvió a quedar frente a Arthur con una expresión seria

-Exactamente qué fue lo que escuchaste?-le pregunto

-Lo suficiente para saber que eres un maldito traidor y él un miserable que no es capaz de decirme las cosas de frente!- Estaba tan alterado que parecía que en cualquier momento soltaría a llorar-

Francis se adelantó y lo tomo por los hombros.

-Tienes razón, estas no son cosas en las que yo deba hacer de mediador, si él no tiene las agallas suficientes para continuar, entonces ve tú y díselo en su cara!- le dijo con una expresión sumamente seria en el rostro.

El británico le miraba sorprendido ante estas palabras, se quedó en silencio, meditando la situación.

-Qué esperas? Hazlo de una buena vez, ve tras Alfred y dile lo que sientes!-Le dijo casi gritándole. Arthur pego un respingo y sin pensarlo más echo a correr hacia donde se había ido el chico momentos antes.

Francis suspiro poniéndose las manos en las caderas viéndolo irse – Espero que con esto por fin termine la tensión entre esos dos y ese chico abandone su estúpida idea, que si tuviera que soportarlos juntos otras 8 horas al día 6 días a la semana no sé si hubiera podido soportarlo. Es bueno echarle una mano a ese cejón de vez en cuando, ya debería irle pidiendo que me devuelva el favor kukuku- decía para sí mismo Francis, cuando fue interrumpido por otra voz.

-Estoy seguro de que usted y el Sr Kirkland tendrán tiempo suficiente para discutir los términos durante las horas extra que deberán que cubrir por recibir visitas en horas laborales y adelantarse a su hora de salida, Sr Bonnefy- dijo el hombre parado tras de él.

-Si Sr Spears, lo tendremos en cuenta - Respondió Francis con el sudor resbalando por su frente.

Arthur corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, pero no lograba ver a Alfred por ningún lado, no podía estar demasiado lejos! Era ahora o nunca, si no lo decía en este instante no sería capaz de hacerlo jamás, al diablo con su orgullo si este chico en verdad era capaz de hacerlo feliz, estaba dispuesto a correr los riesgos.

Se detuvo al llegar a la parada de autobús pero seguía sin haber señales de Alfred, al darse la vuelta chocó contra alguien, sorprendentemente se trataba de Alfred, que lo veía extrañado por la expresión que seguramente traía en el rostro.

-Que pasa Arthur? Le había dicho a Francis que me disculpara contigo por hoy, no te aviso?-

-Lo escuche todo- respiro profundamente- escuche todo lo que le dijiste a Francis. Yo Alfred… en verdad lo siento, perdóname por ser tan cabeza dura, por creer que podía tenerte conmigo sin recibir nada a cambio y por no decirte lo importante que eres para mí! – le soltó casi gritando.

Alfred ladeo la cabeza confundido-Uhm? De que estas hablando?

-Sobre lo que hablabas con Francis hace un momento- dijo Arthur apenado agachando la cabeza- Todas esas cosas sobre estar harto y bueno… sobre abandonar…-

-Ah, eso! – dijo Alfred animadamente- Hace un par de semanas que le pedí a ese jefe tuyo, el tal Spears que me diera un puesto en su área, hasta Francis hizo el favor de recomendarme pero el muy miserable se está haciendo el difícil! Realmente tiene un carácter horrible, no entiendo cuál es su problema con el mundo, deben tenerse agallas para trabajar con un sujeto así, claro que agallas es lo que a mí me sobran jajajaja!- río escandalosamente como era su costumbre.

Hubo un momentáneo silencio.

-Tu… Le pediste trabajo a Spears?-

-Sip, yo quería que fuera una sorpresa aunque sabía que Francis no sería capaz de guardar el secreto, entonces te lo dijo?

-Es obvio que no conseguirías nada de ese hombre, para qué diablos hiciste eso?- pregunto Arthur medio shockeado-

-Obviamente para esta contigo el mayor tiempo posible- Alfred acaricio su mejilla mientras hablaba- presiento que no me falta mucho para que por fin me digas que sí, recuerda que sin importar el tiempo que tome yo no abandono lo que me propongo conseguir- termino dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa.

Los ojos de Arthur estaban en blanco y su boca ligeramente abierta, ya ni hablar del rojo intenso que cubría su cara; ese… ese (/) &%"#%&(%$/ francés de mierda lo había engañado! Y ahora ahí estaba el, haciendo el ridículo de su vida, frente a Alfred!

_No hay más vuelta de hoja aquí empieza una historia_

_Te guste o no. Tierna mariposa_

_Soy el mismo que hizo Dios para hacer feliz_

_Ahí volteaste y me dijiste "tú estás loco… quédate"_

Agachó la cabeza y ya estaba reuniendo las fuerzas para salir huyendo cuando la mano de Alfred sobre su mentón le hizo levantar la vista quedando sus rostros muy juntos. Así de cerca como estaban, tuvo que aceptar que esos ojos azules eran lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida; Alfred murmuro sobre sus labios…

_No hay más vuelta de hoja aquí empieza una historia_

_Te guste o no. Tierna mariposa soy el mismo_

_Que hizo Dios para hacer feliz_

Arthur inconscientemente le devolvió la sonrisa sintiendo su malestar desinflarse. Maldición, este idiota era demasiado adorable! Le tomo la cara y fue el británico quien se adelantó a darle un beso dulce y corto en los labios aprovechando que nadie veía. Los ojos de Alfred brillaban de felicidad y frotó un poco su nariz con la suya antes de separarse por completo.

-Entonces nos vamos juntos?- Pregunto alegremente Alfred, sosteniendo su mano.

-Solo espera un momento, olvide hacer algo importante, no tardare mucho- Le dijo Arthur revolviendo un poco su cabello.

- De acuerdo, aquí te espero- Alfred se dio la vuelta y comenzó a tararear alegremente una canción, con los ojos cerrados y sin borrar la sonrisa boba de su rostro.

Así que no pudo ver como la expresión de Arthur cambio a una terroríficamente asesina.

* * *

><p>-Sí, hablo con el jefe de recursos humanos? Soy el supervisor del área B del tercer piso, William T. Spears le comunico que estoy enviando el reporte de la semana. Sí, sí señor, ya hemos tomado medidas al respecto. Los costos de la reparación del equipo serán cargados a la cuenta del Sr Kirkland. Todos los ajustes al plan de trabajo están hechos, así es señor, parece que el Sr Bonnefy necesitara al menos unas semanas más para recuperarse de las contusiones...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(N1,N2)<strong> Lo del albañil fue raro lo se, no pregunten como fue capaz de ver las pantorrillas de Arthur, en serio no pregunten (sin ofender claro xD) Como la cancion obviamente esta dirigida a una mujer, iba a cambiar nuera por nuero o yerno, pero me parecio mas gracioso asi, y lo del hermano si lo cambie para que vean que yo no me olvido de Marcus (?)

Seh, acaso hay alguien aquí que no conozca al buen Will? (Kuroshitsuji) es que cuando estaba pensando en el personaje, no pude imaginarme a nadie más que a él, así que lo secuestre por un ratito xD

Con este fic y lo que llevo de _Bartender _puedo decir que me sentí… bastante cómoda al manejar a Francis, perturbadoramente cómoda a decir verdad ._.U Creo que lo usare mas de aqui en adelante ;D

_Gracias por leer_

_Algun Review? :D_


End file.
